The mission to Europe
by Chameleon197
Summary: After Cammie and Zach split up, Cammie gets signed up on a mission with Zach later in life without her knowing. This time, she goes to Europe. But: surprise! Her parents are coming too! Matthew Morgan is not dead. Some french, german and spanish passages - translated in brackets. Zach/Cammie, Bex/Grant, Macey/Nick, Liz/Jonas, Rachel/Matthew
1. Chapter 1: A new mission?

**Author's Note: Constructive critics appreciated. This is my first FanFic, please don't be rude. AND: English is not my primary mother tongue...**

Chapter one

"Cameron Ann Morgan?" said the lady at the entrance as I walked in the doors of the CIA Headquarters Langley.

"Good morning, Lisa" I answered politely "You shall head to the director's office at two p.m.; he called 4 minutes ago. I guess he has a new mission?" "I really don't know Lisa, but thank you". As the doors of the elevator opened, I still heard a "You might want to check the list of the top spies too". I smiled; I already knew why.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, security clearance level 7, codename Chameleon, daughter of Rachel Morgan and Matthew Morgan, arriving" claimed the monotone voice as I left the elevator and went straight down the hallway to my office, past the walls painted white and the dark red doors of the offices. By the time I had finished my paper work, it was already 2:07 p.m. so I decided to go to the canteen and grab myself something to eat.

"Cammie! Cammie! Over here!" At the other end of the room I saw Bex sitting at a table with Macey and Liz. "Hello guys, I'll get myself something to eat, then I'll be back" I answered, happy to see all of them again. The last time we had met, was 2 days ago and I really missed them already.

"So? What have you been up to? I heard you were going on a mission?" "Well, the director ordered me to his room for 4 p.m. so I surely do hope I'll be going on a mission." Bex glared at me. "Yes, I know that if I'm asked to do it in a team, you'll be the first one I'll ask, Bex. – And Macey and Liz too of course" Now Bex was grinning "That's not exactly what I meant, but that's great anyway" She smiled. "I was talking about our plans of doing a sleepover at my place tonight. You didn't forget right?" "No, I didn't. I just hope the mission only starts on Friday. I would love a few days off for preparing and studying my cover"

"Enter please, Cameron" "Good Day, Mr. Smith. You called me?" "Yes, take a seat please. I have some things I want to talk about with you" Oh –oh. That didn't sound too good. But as a spy, I was not allowed to make early assumptions. "I am certain that you have heard of your being listed as one of the top spies in the world? Well, firstly, I would like to congratulate you on that. It is truly great to have you on our side – as a CIA Agent. Secondly, I would like to notify you that I have assigned you on a mission to France. Your plane will be leaving on Thursday morning at 04:00 a.m." As today was Monday, I would have exactly 59 hours and 30 minutes of free time. I smiled to myself. "You will have a partner which you will meet on the airplane and a backup-team which will be selected. Tell my secretary to take care of that when you leave. This would be all – you are dismissed." Quickly I stood up, and left the office greeting the director. I would try to make the secretary select Bex of course. I had promised to do so.

"Miss Morgan, I have assigned Elizabeth Sutton and Jonas Anderson on the research team" Yes! Liz was in already. I wonder whom she put on the back-up team? "Then we have Tina Walters…" "No, please, I would like to have Rebecca Baxter and Macey McHenry on my back-up team" "I am sorry, Ms Morgan, but we aren't a wish machine. It appears that Ms Baxter is signed up on another mission at the same time." Damn it, I guess I'll have to make Bex clear that she has to drop that mission "What about Macey?" I asked. "We could exchange Tina Walters for Macey McHenry. Then your team is: yourself, your mission partner, Miss McHenry, Grant Newman, Nick Cross, Aubrey Jennis, Rachel and Matthew Morgan. On the research team: Jonas Anderson and Elizabeth Sutton." "Wait a minute! My parents are coming? What are they doing on my mission?!" "Well, because you need to be a total number of 10 people, I decided, the best option would be to let you work with your parents too. I already told them." Oh NO! I guess I had to accept it. Even though it was going to be hard!

**A/N: Please read and review :) This is my first Fanfiction, so I'm kinda nervous about how you like it. PLUS in case you see any mistakes or have some tips how to improve my writing, just review or PM me :))**


	2. Sleepover - Part one

**A/N: Hello! So here goes chapter two! I hope y'all like it :) Please review!**

Chapter two

After everything had been arranged, I went straight to my apartment, it was only five p.m. but I really didn't have anything else to do anymore, so I decided I could already get prepared for the sleepover.

I was really excited. It had been so long since we had done a sleepover and I really missed it. Those sleepovers were always good for relaxing. We just talked about missions, boys and clothes, we played truth or dare and we also watched one movie after the other. We really had fun every time we did a sleepover – We even had developed a plan: Every week at 6 p.m., either at Bex', mine, Macey's or Liz' house. But lately we hadn't really stuck to this plan. We always had something else to do: desk work, missions and many other things had come up.

My inner clock told me it was already 5:37 p.m., so I quickly finished packing my sleepover clothes and hurried downstairs to the garage. I drove my white convertible (brand: MINI) through the center of Washington, heading straight to Bex' apartment in Georgetown (I live in Capitol Hill), where she lived in a house, sharing it with Macey. Being the senator's daughter or having two parents working for MI6 and gaining a fortune has its advantages. I am not complaining about Capitol Hill – it is a nice quarter of Washington too.

When I arrived at Bex' house, I ran in through the door without knocking, hearing a "Don't tell her yet, she'll freak…" "Hi, guys, I am there. Now what shouldn't you tell me yet?" "I wasn't talking about you, Cammie" Liz said, but I could see her pupils widening, so I knew she was lying. "Lizzie, you've always been a bad liar. You know, we can either do it the hard or the easy way" "Cammie, it's three against one. I don't think you've got that much of a chance" Bex lounged on the couch, yawning as she said that. "So you're gonna leave it at that? That's all I get to know?" "Yep, Cam. Guess you'll have to wait till later this evening. Now I would love to watch "Juno". What about you guys?" Macey asked. "Juno is alright, but I've seen it so many times already" Bex answered, completely ignoring my question from before.

I sighed and slouched down on the sofa, sitting between Bex and Liz.

After the movie I was bombarded with questions. "Where are you going?", "Are we coming with you?", "When are we going?", "So you don't know who your partner is?", "My Gosh! How shall I pack for us if I don't know where we're going?", "Are all of us coming?", "Cammie! Tell us!". "Okay, wait, one after the other" I explained.

"First of all, Liz and Jonas are on the research team. Macey, Grant, Nick and Aubrey Jennis are part of the back-up team with my parents. I have a mysterious mission partner whose name I don't even know and we are going to France. I don't have the exact location yet though."

"Hold on, why is Bex not coming? Do we really have to take Aubrey with us? And your parents?!" Macey exclaimed. "Yes, yes, we do and apparently Bex is assigned to a different mission at the same time." We all frowned. "But I don't even know about any mission yet" Bex said.

"So… I guess, your mission partner is a guy. I hope he's hot". "MACEY!" We screamed in unison. "You do remember you have a boyfriend, right?" Liz asked "Of course, just saying, Cammie here definitely needs to date again. Since you-know-who you didn't go out at all anymore" she turned her head towards me while saying that.

"And this is why we invited the boys to come over!" Bex screamed "Come out, boys!"

I was shocked! This was a girls-night. A sleepover. Bex couldn't just invite the boys. Plus, if she said "boys", it meant the whole gang: Grant, Jonas, Nick and… you-know-who… ZACH!"

"Oh. No. You didn't!?" "Yes, I did" she replied, grinning from one ear to the other. "We are also going to play truth or dare, darling" Zach said, exiting a closet on the other side of the room. "Nice to hear you never got over us"


	3. Off we go!

Chapter 3

My mouth fell open from shock! Since when were boys allowed to come to our sleepovers?! This needed to be talked about. I closed my mouth and putting on my poker face I said: "Girls?! Outside! Now!" Liz just nodded and went outside. Bex raised her eyebrows, but did the same. Only Macey said something: "Chill, Chameleon. It's not too bad." I just glared at her; she shrugged and followed the others into the hallway.

"What were you thinking? Since when are we allowed to just invite others – worst – you invited BOYS. And then also my EX! How could you? I thought we agreed on not taking boys to sleepovers? Plus, now he thinks I didn't get over us" "But you.." Liz started but was interrupted by Bex: "Okay, calm down. I invited them because I knew you didn't want to admit that you didn't ever get over Zach. Plus, I wanted to see Grant, Liz wanted to see Jonas" Liz blushed slightly as Bex mentioned Jonas. "And Macey wanted to see Nick". I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. I couldn't help it – my heart was beating really fast and I was nervous. Heart-racing because of Zach again?! "First thing's first: I am so over Zach. And second: I will so not play truth or dare! You just ruined that. So, Bex, we'll go back in there, we won't play any games as long as the boys are here and we'll only watch movies. Got it?" I didn't even wait for her answer; I just stalked back into the room, holding my head straight up.

"So, Gallagher Girl, we playing?" Nobody had called me that in a very long time. It made my heart beat even faster. I pinched me into the arm. I couldn't allow Zach to get to me. I wasn't falling for him again.

"No. We'll watch movies and then y'all will leave" Liz explained to them, entering the green painted room just in time. She sat down next to Jonas on one of the sofas, which the boys had already claimed for themselves, and gave him a big kiss on his cheek. He smiled at her and whispered something making her laugh out loud.

In the meantime Grant and Nick had pulled Bex and Macey onto their lap, where they were sitting, smiling happily at them.

Suddenly, someone, I figured out a second later that it had to be Zach, pulled me towards the other sofa and onto his lap. I turned around and saw this super annoying yet sexy and appealing smirk on his face that I just wanted to swipe off. I tried to stand up immediately, but I was held back. Sighing I fell onto his lap and started to rub my hips against him. He groaned with pleasure and I knew I had him there, where I wanted. He'd do anything for me now. Smiling evilly I stood up (easily this time), walked to the other end of the room and sat down between Jonas and Grant. There was no more place on this couch – not even for the boys to move over and make Zach some space.

I just smiled over at Zach as he looked at me in the 'I'll sooo pay you back'-way.

Macey grinned at me proudly. She had taught me how to get away from boys/men I didn't like. If they were normal men, just fight them, but if not, then make them all horny and walk away. I loved her for that theory which had just been proved.

Somehow, I managed to survive this night with the boys. We decided to watch movies and as soon the girls started making out with their boyfriends, I went to sleep in Bex' room. Zach didn't even try to follow me, with confused me a little, and so I was happy to go to sleep without further "problems".

The week passed by and I was kept busy doing boring paperwork.

Soon it was Thursday morning and I was headed to the airport looking forward already to France.

I let my luggage be taken to the storing room of the airplane and climbed up the stairs into the cabin.

The first thing I noticed was the huge silver fridge to the right, the bar to the left, all in the back two waiters and in the middle two flat screens which were right in fron of two big and comfortable leather chairs – of with one already seemed to be taken . At least there was a backpack on the right chair – a person was nowhere to be seen. Then a door opened and the last thing I expected to see was – again – Zach!


End file.
